Payton's Path
by chrmdbabysisp5
Summary: Payton Halliwell is the youngest Charmed One. She has a busy life of school, friends, magic, sports, music, etc until one day after a demon attack, her life is changed in more ways than one. Please READ AND REVIEW! i dont own charmed
1. Introduction

**Charmed Fanfic**

**The Halliwell Sisters **

Prue Halliwell:

Age: 27

Occupation: Photographer for a magazine and sometimes works at Buckland's; also legal guardian to Payton Halliwell

Significant Other: Boyfriend Andy Trudeau, inspector

Powers: Astral Projection, Telekinesis, Invisibility, Has the ability to make triples of herself

Hobby: Photography

Piper Halliwell:

Age: 25

Occupation: Owner of P3

Significant Other: Fiancée Leo Wyatt; whitelighter and part-time doctor

Powers: Freezing Time, Blowing things up, Teleportation, Can shrink things or make them larger, pyrokinesis

Hobby: Cooking, spending time with family

Phoebe Halliwell:

Age: 23

Occupation: Ask Phoebe, advice columnist

Significant Other: Boyfriend Cole Turner; half-demon, half-human, A.D

Powers: Premonitions, Levitation, Empath, Telepath, Protection Shield

Hobby: Martial Arts, yoga, exercising, especially bike riding and running

Paige Halliwell:

Age: 20

Occupation: College, part-time social worker

Significant Other: Boyfriend Henry Mitchell; parole officer

Powers: Half witch, half whitelighter, Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Telekinesis (whitelighter style), controls weather (storms, temperatures, etc but not hurricanes, earthquakes, etc.)

Hobby: Painting and singing

Payton Halliwell:

Age: 17

Occupation: Just goes to school and does a thousand activities outside of that

Significant Other: None for now

Powers: Half witch, half whitelighter, orbing, telekinesis (Whitelighter-style), sensing, healing, levitation, freezing time, controlling weather, invisibility, and astral projection. She has one or two more powers that have yet to show themselves.

Hobby: Is very athletic and theatric; is involved in both things, but also knows how to play many instruments and likes to dance and is artistic.


	2. The School of Fish

Chapter 1:

Payton Halliwell, age 17, was standing at the water fountain after school waiting for a drink. Payton is a junior in high school in San Francisco, California. She has sandy blond hair, sharp blue eyes, and high cheek bones (family trait, along with stubbornness), is medium height (5 ft 5 in), and weighs around 115 lbs. She is also very smart and talented in many fields. She and her family live in an old pink Victorian, one that has been with the family for years. It actually has a Nexus on it, so good (and her family) has been in control of it for a very long time.

She lives with her four older sisters, Paige (20), Phoebe (23), Piper (25), and Prue (27). She was raised by her grandmother, who died four years ago. Her father walked out on her and her family when she was very little, and she hasn't heard from him since. Her mother also died when she was very little. She and her sisters were the most powerful witches in the magical community, known as the Charmed Ones. Payton has the powers of orbing, telekinesis (Whitelighter-style), sensing, healing, storm control, levitation, reading minds, freezing time, invisibility and astral projection. She is half witch, half whitelighter. No one really knows where the half whitelighter part comes in. She also has one or two more powers that are yet to come. She is the most powerful Charmed One.

"Jeeze, are you gonna drink up the whole water fountain? Save some for the rest of us!" She said to the boy drinking, getting impatient. She had softball practice after her play practice and wanted to fill up her water bottle.

"Oh! Sorry, I actually didn't see you there. I just came from lacrosse practice and wanted to get a drink before baseball." The boy exclaimed. He was about six foot three, with sandy-blond hair that had a slight curl. He was tan and had deep blue eyes that looked straight into your soul.

"My name is James Demy, by the way." James introduced, knowing that there would be some recognition in her face, as there was every time he introduced himself. James was a very talented well-known athlete, and also very talented and well-known in the theater. He was also very smart.

"My name is Payton Halliwell." Payton replied, without the look of recognition. She had never really known him, just seen him around school some.

"Well, I'm sorry for hogging the water; I can be a fish sometimes. Of course, it would make sense, since I love swimming and diving and water." He apologized

"Really? I'm a swimmer and diver as well. In fact, I have diving later tonight. Oh crap! I completely forgot about that." Payton exclaimed "Thank god you reminded me. Sort of. Well, I'd better head back to play practice and tell the director I have to go to softball. I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah. Nice meeting you." James replied

"You to" Payton said as she left

"Wow, what a girl." James thought to himself as he walked away.


	3. Sound System Explosions and Hot Guys

Chapter 2:

"Yo Halliwell!" Came a voice from the right wing of the stage. It was one of Payton's two best friends, Jessica, who was also a witch.

"Hey Jess. Um, can you tell Mr. C that I'm going to have to go like now? I have softball practice."

"Sure Halls. I've got to do something for the sound system to make sure it doesn't blow up on me again. But, hey, were you just talking to James Demy, the hottest and most popular guy in school? Cause I always thought you two would be the perfect couple.

"Number one, I was talking to him because he was drinking all the water in the school, number two when did the sound system blow up on you, and number three, you know how I feel about guys." Payton replied "But we can discuss this later because I need to go to practice before Coach Neal kills me and you need to tell Mr. C and John that I'm going. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am. But you still would be the perfect couple! She shouted down the hallway as Payton left.

Payton walked out the building and down toward the softball field. She was halfway there when she saw James walking toward her.

"Hey again. Fancy meeting you here." He joked

"Yeah. Who would've thought you would see me here? Oh damn I completely forgot my equipment bag in my car. I'd better run and get it." She said, kind of pissed

"You want me to come with you?" James asked

"You don't have to, but it would be great if you could tell my coach I will be there in five minutes." Payton replied.


	4. The Ugly Demon

Chapter 3:

Payton headed over to her car. As soon as she turned the corner into the deserted parking lot, an ugly- looking red-and-white striped demon appeared.

"Time to die, witch." The ugly demon said, a fireball appearing out of nowhere in its hand.

Payton sighed. She knew the drill. "I don't think so ugly. Tell whoever sent you to leave me alone."

"No, because I'm gonna kill you, witch. Then you won't need to be left alone" He said, as he thrust the fireball at her stomach.

Adrenaline rushing, Payton shouted (but not too loudly, so the people down at the field wouldn't hear her) "Fireball", stuck her hand out, and it repelled off back into the demon. The demon was then demolished into ash.

"Ouch!" She said to herself, because she realized that the fireball had somehow left a burn mark on her hand. It looked pretty bad and was starting to blister.

"Leo!" She said, and minutes later Leo appeared in blue swirls.

"Hey what's up?" Leo asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I need a favor. Could you heal my hand for me? I was just attack by a demon." She asked quickly, knowing what was coming next; the parental freak out.

"You were what! Why? What type of demon was it? Wait, give me your hand first." He said, remembering what she needed him there for in the first place.

"Thanks" She said, after he healed her

"Well, you have a lot of explaining to do." He semi-scolded

"What! I didn't ask for the demon to come after me. But anyway, I have to go to practice or Coach Neal will kill me." Payton said, reaching into her trunk for her equipment bag.

"Fine, but I'm staying until practice is over." Leo replied, parental instincts kicking in. Even though he wasn't her parent, he was her whitelighter and knew that if anything happened to her under his watch, Piper would kill him. Then the rest of her sisters would kill him.

"Alright. We have an hour and a half left of practice anyway." Payton said.


	5. Payton Passes Out

Chapter 4:

They walked down to the field together. Leo explained to Coach Neal why Payton was late (obviously a non-magical reason), and Coach Neal told Payton to go to the pitcher's mound and warm the team up, because Payton was the pitcher.

"Okay, coach" was Payton's reply. Coach Neal and Leo started talking.

Payton got on the mound, and the batter got ready. Payton stood there for a couple of seconds. Coach Neal started to get worried about why Payton wasn't pitching.

"Payton, are you feeling okay?" Coach Neal asked, concerned

"I…I'm sorry. I can't. I just can't." Payton said suddenly, and started running away from the softball field.

"Wait! Payton, where are you going? What the hell!" Coach Neal shouted, kind of pissed and worried at the same time.

As Payton was running, she began to feel really dizzy. The ground began moving, and her legs collapsed underneath her, bringing her down with them.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Was her last thought, until she finally hit the ground. around her. The last thing she remembered was Coach Neal, Leo, and James shouting and running toward her, the rest of her team following shortly behind. She felt someone lifting her and the darkness finally fell around her.


	6. Ugh I've Been Hit By A Truck

Chapter 5:

Payton slowly opened her eyes, and until they adjusted to the light, had no recollection of where she was. Finally, she was able to see straight, and realized she was laying in a hospital bed in a hospital room. She groaned to herself, remembering what had happened and feeling the pain in her head.

She looked around, and saw her oldest sister Prue asleep in one of the chairs next to her bed. She also saw she was attached to some sort of machine with a needle sticking into her skin. She then groaned out loud, because she hated hospitals.

"Uggh." She groaned

Prue woke up, startled to see her sister was awake.

"Oh thank god! Sweetie, do you remember what happened?" She exclaimed

"Yeah, and Coach is going to kill me for skipping out at practice. I still have time to go to diving at least, right?" Payton asked

"Sweetie, you have been unconscious for two days now. We weren't sure you were going to make it. We even lost you twice." Prue said

"Oh. No wonder it feels like I've been hit by a truck." Payton semi - joked

"I'm going to call Dr. Nicoli to tell her you're awake. You have no idea how worried we have been about you. I think Piper must have blown Leo up about twenty times." Prue replied, smiling.

"Oh, I hope she doesn't blame Leo for what happened. It was all my fault. And that damn demon's fault as well. At least I think it might have been." Payton said


	7. Making Connections and Conversations

Chapter 6:

"WHAT! You were attacked by a demon? When? Where?" Prue exclaimed frantically

"Oh, it's no biggie. I blew the guy up with his own fireball. I only got my hand a little burned and had to call Leo for healing. It's really nothing to worry about." Payton said unconvincingly.

"No biggie!? My baby sister was out of action for two days, a demon attacks her and she needs healing and its NO BIGGIE!?" Prue said outraged "We need to find every demon who has a connection and blow them up, because this cannot happen!"

"Prue! Come on! Worse has happened to me. For Christ sake's, how many times have I almost died?" Payton asked

"Yeah, but I was there for all those times. I had knowledge of where you were and that you were going to be alright. For the past two days, I have been thinking about how I could have raised you safer and better." Prue admitted

"Wait a sec. Is this the great Prue Halliwell opening up to her youngest sister? Oh my god it's a miracle call the press! Payton said sarcastically

"Hey, uh, am I interrupting something?" A voice asked from the doorway. That voice belonged to James Demy.

"Hey James good to see you again. No you're not. My sister is just being overprotective as usual, but will stop. _Right_ Prue?" Payton asked

"Maybe. Now, who is this?" Prue replied

"My name is James Demy. I know Payton from around school, and I was there when she collapsed." James introduced

"Wait. You're James Demy? I used to date your older brother, Jack." Prue exclaimed "You guys are both awesome athletes."

"Oh yeah, I was kind of wondering why you looked familiar." James said

"So how's Jack doing?" Prue asked

"Prue, this is no time to check up on old boyfriends!" An embarrassed Payton cut in.

"Well, I was just making conversation." Prue said, defending herself.

"That's alright. He's doing well. He's actually working as an inspector at the moment. But, I wasn't going to stay long; I just wanted to see if Payton was okay." James replied

"I'm okay. I'm going to go home today after my last doctor's checkup, right Prue? Payton asked

"You might have to stay in the hospital one more day. It depends on what testing needs to be done and what Dr. Nicoli requests." Prue replied

"Well, I'd better get going. It was nice meeting you, Prue. Feel better, Payton." Said James as he left, leaving the sisters alone again.


	8. Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 7:

"Hey Prue, shouldn't our other sisters be here about now? Cause I'm awake?" Payton asked curiously

"Well, Piper's at the club, she'll come at around three, Phoebe's at work, who knows when she will come, and Paige is coming soon. Why, you getting tired of me already?" Prue joked

"No, I was just wondering. I'm kind of surprised they didn't storm down my door as soon as I opened my eyes. It's just the kind of thing they would do." Payton replied

"Well…" Prue started to say, but was interrupted by a voice

"Oh my god! Sleeping Beauty is finally awake! Baby girl, when you're tired, you're really only supposed to sleep maybe ten hours, not two days!" 20-year-old Paige Halliwell exclaimed coming in the room.

"Speaking of the devil. I know, I know. I didn't mean too." Payton pouted jokingly.

"Wait. Why are we speaking of the devil? I don't see the devil." Paige said, slightly confused

"Payton and I were just talking about when you guys would show up, and then you showed up." Prue explained

"Oh, I see. Prue, have you been here all day? You really should go home, maybe shower, maybe eat something. Or maybe you should even sleep." Paige replied "I would've come earlier but I got caught up at work."

"No, I'm fine. I wanted someone to be there when Payton woke up." Prue said

"Paige, could you tell Prue that a demon attacking me really isn't that big of a deal?" Payton asked

"WHAT!" Paige exclaimed loudly, much in the same manner that Prue reacted. "You were attacked by a demon before this whole being out for three days thing occurred? What demon?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa calm down I've already been through this with Prue. I was getting my equipment bag from my car, where is my car by the way?" Payton started

"Leo drove it home. Go on." Paige said impatiently

"Well, like I said. I was getting my equipment bag from my car when all of a sudden this ugly-looking red and white stripped demon appeared and tried to kill me with a fireball. Luckily, I repelled it and he blew up. Unfortunately, I was a little late with the reaction and the fireball burned my hand somewhat, which is when I called Leo to come and heal it." Payton finished


	9. Bad News

Chapter 8:

"Why did your hand get burned?" Paige inquired "You're half witch and half whitelighter. It shouldn't have affected you."

"I really don't know. Oh, hi Dr. Nicoli." Payton replied, while noticing her doctor enter the room.

"Well Payton, we have run all the tests. Would you like the results?" Dr. Nicoli asked

"Um, sure, I guess." Payton answered

"Well, it turns out you are anemic and have Type 1 diabetes." She explained gently

Payton sat back in shock, not really sure how to react. She had always been a pretty healthy child, and this was just really a blow to her.

"What?" asked Prue, trying to understand what was going on.

"Well, the anemia is what most people have when they faint. Diabetes results from the body's failure to produce insulin, the hormone that "unlocks" the cells of the body, allowing glucose to enter and fuel them." Said Dr. Nicoli

"Okay, so how bad does she have these diseases?" Paige asked, concerned

"Well, we can't really determine it now; we have to see as time goes on. It seems to me that she is doing okay now, but considering she was unconscious Dr. Nicoli explained

"Okay. But will this affect her with her sports and activities and stuff?" Prue questioned

"She'll just have to take it a bit easier. With her rushing from practice to practice, she will just have to be careful with how she eats. She also might have to take a few days off from school." Dr. Nicoli suggested

"I can't take a couple days off from school!" Payton exclaimed "I don't have a couple days! All my coaches and directors need me to be at school so I can come to practice!"

"Sweetie, this could be the vacation you need. You haven't been getting a lot of time to relax, and we're worried about you. I think you should take a break." Prue said

"But Prue, my coaches would kill me. And I have a major play coming up soon that I need to be at, considering I have the lead role! I can't stop everything just because of a little stress!" Payton cried

"Honey, you wouldn't be stopping everything. Besides, it's not just stress. I think you could really use a lot more sleep. You've been coming home at what, ten every night? And then you have who knows how much homework, plus you wake up at 5:30 every morning. That does not leave a lot of time for sleeping." Prue argued

"Well, I think you should be okay to go home this afternoon. But you have to take it easy this weekend, basically stay at home in bed." Dr. Nicoli said.


	10. The Herd of Elephants

Chapter 9:

"Hey, were home!" Prue shouted, as her, Paige, and Payton walked through the door of the manor.

"Piper? Phoebe? We brought Payton home from the hospital! Come down here!" Paige yelled.

"Hold on, I think they are in the attic. I can sense them up there." Payton said. "Do you want me to orb up and get them?"

"No, that's not necessary. Hold on." Prue replied.

"PHOEBE! PIPER! COME DOWN HERE NOW!!" Prue screamed at the top of her lungs.

Payton flinched.

"Ugh, Prue. Yelling not needed- I still have a headache." she groaned.

"Were coming! Hold on one sec!" Came the sound of Phoebe's voice down the stairs.

A minute later, Phoebe and Piper came trampling down the stairs.

"You sound like a heard of elephants." Paige joked as they reached the landing.

"So what are the results? What's wrong?" Piper asked, ignoring Paige.

"Dr. Nicoli says Payton is slightly anemic with diabetes. She apparently has a lot of blood problems." Prue explained

"Oh no! So why isn't she still at the hospital?" Phoebe exclaimed

"Dr. Nicoli said she could go home only if she promised to stay in bed for the rest of the week." Paige said smugly, knowing her sister couldn't stand staying home doing nothing for an hour, let alone a week.

"Ooooo that's going to be fun" Phoebe said with a smirk, knowing what Paige knew.

"Oh shut up. The doctor said I couldn't do anything… so this means you will be at my beck and call day and night. So ha! I can drive you crazy." Payton replied

"Oh stop it you guys. Payton, it's time for bed. Now. No arguments." Prue demanded.

"Humph." Came from Payton.

"What did I say?" Prue asked

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know. Can I orb up to my bed? I don't feel like taking the stairs." Payton asked

"Fine." Prue said


	11. Orbing My Own Buisness

Chapter 10

Payton orbed up stairs. All of a sudden, a loud crash was heard.

"DAMN!" Payton yelled "OUCH!"

All of her sisters looked at each other and yelled, "PAYTON!" and ran upstairs, Paige orbing.

They found Payton lying on the floor, bleeding. Apparently she had had a bad landing, and sliced her leg open.

"Sorry!" Payton said, realizing that all of her sisters were in the room and had heard her cursing.

"Oh my god! Payton, you're leg is sliced open! LEO!" Piper said all in one breath

"Sweetie, what did you do? You never miss a landing when you orb!" Prue exclaimed

"I don't know. I was floating along, orbing my own business, and suddenly, I just crashed out of no where. It was the weirdest thing."Payton explained

Leo appeared in blue orbs, with shaving cream all over his face. He put his hands down and healed her.

"Thanks Leo. Oh, uh you got a little something all over your face, by the way." Payton said

"Yeah, I was in the middle of shaving when Piper called." Leo replied "And now if you're okay I think I'll go back to it."

"I don't know. Am I okay?" She looked up at her sisters

"Yeah, Leo, you can go back to shaving." Prue said, somewhat smirking.


	12. Admit DeFEET!

Chapter 11

"Maybe all of your issues caused your orbing to get off balance." Paige suggested

"I don't know. All I know is that I think I will go to bed." Payton replied, with a tired glaze in her eyes.

"Wow! I never thought I'd see the day that Payton Halliwell admits to being tired! She never admits defeat!" Phoebe replied, in mocking astonishment

"Haha. Very funny. I'm only human." Payton said, getting into bed.

"Now, that's something I thought I'd never hear!" Piper commented

"Okay, okay. I admit defeat and I'm human. Now can I please go to sleep?" Payton replied wearily.

"Not until you take your insulin. Dr. Nicoli said you need to basically give yourself a shot in your pointer finger, put the blood on the screen, and wait for the results." Prue commanded

"Ugh. Maybe I should leave the room for this one." Phoebe said, flinching at the needle.

"Oh don't be such a baby Phoebe. It's only a needle, and besides, I'm the one who needs to poke myself with it." Payton teased

"Yeah, I know. They still skeeve me out." Phoebe replied

Payton took her insulin and went to sleep.

Her sisters stood outside her door in the hallway, discussing Payton.

"I'm worried about her. I've never seen her like this before. It's like all the energy has been drained out of her or something." Paige said

"Yeah, I know. The only time I have seen her even a little bit like this is hell week for the play. But even then she's never this tired. It must be all her blood issues taking a poll on her." Piper replied

"I think it's interesting how it's not witchcraft that gets our baby sister down, but the blood issues. It just proves how human she really is. I think maybe she forgets sometimes that she is only human." Phoebe exclaimed

"Yeah. I always thought it would be the witch stuff that would bring her down, like you said, but I guess not." Prue replied. "Well, let's let her sleep for a while. She'll need it. And before we know it, she'll be driving us crazy ordering us around like slaves."

"Yeah. What else are sisters for?" Paige added sarcastically


	13. The Haunted Heart

Chapter 12

Payton was sleeping, but not very well. She kept on getting these weird dreams where she was running from a big gigantic heart, and all she heard was the heart beat. Then she would slow down and run as if in slow motion and the heart beat would get slower and slower until it finally stopped.

All of a sudden, she opened her eyes and sat straight up in bed. She looked at her clock by her bedside table and it read 5:30 pm.

"Ugh" she thought "I've slept for 7 and a half hours! I can usually only sleep for 3 or 4 if I'm lucky!"

Piper walked into her room.

"Good morning sleepyhead. Or, I should really say, good afternoon! Can I get you anything?"

"Ummm….an endless supply of money would be nice…and maybe an endless supply of your cooking." She replied sleepily

"Haha very funny. I can't get the money, so the cooking will just have to suffice." Piper responded

"Fine. Is it okay if I get up and go to the bathroom? Or is that against the rules?" Payton asked sarcastically

"Yeah go ahead. Yell if you need anything." Piper said

"Hehe. You probably shouldn't have told me that." Payton replied

"Very funny. You know what I mean." Piper said

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Payton walked to the bathroom. All of a sudden, a wave of nausea washed over her.

"What the…" were the last words Payton thought before the darkness surrounded her and she passed out.


	14. When Toilets Attack

Chapter 13

Paige was walking past the bathroom when all of a sudden, she heard a thud. She threw open the door and found Payton on the floor below the toilet, her head bleeding.

"PAYTON!" Paige screamed, running over to her sister. She heard Payton groan, and gave a sigh of relief "Oh thank god." She thought, and put her hands over Payton's bleeding head and a glowing light shone from them, beginning the slow process of healing the cut

Phoebe ran into the bathroom after hearing Paige scream "What's the matter sweetie?" Phoebe started to ask, but stopped after seeing Paige hovering over their little sister, petrified while trying to heal her

"OH MY GOD!" Phoebe exclaimed, seeing all the blood on the floor from Payton's cut

Payton stirred and opened her eyes. "Ugh…what am I doing here? Paige, why am I in the bathroom?" Payton asked, completely confused

"Sweetie, do you remember anything? Like, how you became covered in blood?" Phoebe asked her

"No…"Payton replied, her voice trailing off as she looked at the toilet "Wait! I came into the bathroom because I had to go, and passed out and then the toilet attacked." She exclaimed "That toilet has something against me."

"Wait. Are you serious, or just kidding?" Paige asked

"Duh, Paige, I fell and hit my head on the toilet. I mean, I passed out and hit my head on the toilet." Payton replied, somewhat confused

"Well, that was kind of obvious, Phoebe. I thought you would know that, just by looking at the scene of the crime." Paige said

"I just wanted to make sure her memory was in tact." Phoebe replied

"I'm not completely brain dead, just because I hit my head!" Payton exclaimed

"Well, come on kid. Let's get you back to bed. I think you and standing up are a no-no, at least for tonight." Paige said "Phoebe, will you help me lift her?"

"Sure." Phoebe replied

"Guys, I can walk, you know." Payton complained

"Haha. Yeah, right." Paige laughed sarcastically "If you don't behave, we'll tell Prue on you." She said

"You're gonna tell Prue anyway, so what have I got to loose?" Payton replied

"True." Phoebe said, cutting in on the argument "Now, let's get you to bed before anything else bad happens. "


	15. Potty Mouths

Chapter 14:

**Author's Note:**

**First of all, I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed so far: yasmine10194, the pen fatelle, and especially patricia02052. Thanks for all the input, it really helped and gave me some new ideas on how to turn the story. I've really enjoyed writing it, and now I'll have more time to update now that finals are coming up because we hardly have school during finals and it just clears up more time. Yay summer! Anyway, this next chapter's kind of got a twist to it. Any questions or confusion, please read and review and I'll answer. Please Read and Review! More reviews mean more chapters. Okay, I'll shut up now so you can read the story. **

"Prue! Come here now please!" Phoebe screamed for her sister

"Coming!" Prue yelled back, slightly panicked at the urgency in Phoebe's voice.

Prue ran up the stairs. "What's the matter?" she asked

"Payton passed out again and hit her head on the toilet and it bled all over but I was able to save her." Paige explained hurriedly all in one breath

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down Paige. She looks okay to me." Prue said, kind of confused

"Come look in the bathroom." Phoebe called from the bathroom

Prue walked over. She gasped "Payton! Was this all from you?"

"Yeah…" Payton replied guiltily

"Don't be guilty, sweetie, I was just surprised that someone could bleed that much." Prue said

"Sorry? I think…" Payton replied confused

"You just lie down. Who let you go to the bathroom by yourself, anyway?" Prue asked in a somewhat stern voice

"Piper…" Payton said in a smirk "Though why can't I go to the bathroom by myself?" She complained

"Umm….did you not see the blood in the bathroom? I think that kind of explains it." Prue said "Piper!" She yelled

"Ugh, Prue, enough with the yelling. Why can't witches have superpower hearing?" Payton groaned

"Shoosh. Piper, why did you let Payton go to the bathroom by herself?" Prue asked as Piper came up the stairs

"um, because last time I checked she was able to go to the bathroom by herself. She has been potty trained since she was one. Remember, Prue? You were the one that trained her?" Piper replied kind of confused

"Hey! I'm not a dog here!" Payton cut in, embarrassed

"Oh, but sweetie, you were so cute! You were so proud of yourself when you went to the bathroom by yourself for the first time!" Phoebe gushed

"PHOEBE! Enough already! I'm 17 years old, not one!" Payton replied, cheeks turning red

"Oh, stop guys. We need to figure out what is happening to Payton. I think Piper has an idea. She has that look on her face, anyway. Unless she's constipated." Prue said

"Hey! Enough with the bathroom talk, please! We don't need any more potty mouths around here. Demons are bad enough. And I do have an idea. That look of "constipation" was my thinking face." Piper replied

"Well, go on then. Tell us your brilliant idea." Paige said

"I'm trying! Okay, so we know Payton has diabetes. And we know she's anemic. But I have a feeling something fishy is definitely going on. And fishy usually means demonic around here." Piper finished

"Hm… Interesting thought, Piper. What kind of magic would be able to alter Payton's blood thought? Dr. Nicoli did say it was diabetes and that she was anemic, and that's not normal demon sickness." Prue commented

"True. But I'm just saying it might be something to look into." Piper replied

"Hey guys, maybe we should check with Leo. After all, he is a doctor and a whitelighter. Maybe he could figure out what's going on with our darling baby sister." Paige suggested

"Good idea. LEO!" Piper yelled


	16. AN Press that Button!

**AN: Okay, so maybe I lied. I guess there wasn't much of a twist in that chapter. However, it's leading up to an important part of this story. Dun Dun Dun…stay tooned. I've got finals now so I won't have as much time to think of new ideas as I would like, but I'll try. Ideas and suggestions would help, so just press that big button on the bottom of the page and review. You know you want to…who doesn't like pressing buttons? I'm always tempted to… you know the ones in school that say "don't press". I'm just like, well, don't tell me not to press it, because that'll make me want to press it even more. Honestly! Now I digress. Sorry, I tend to ramble. PRESS THAT BUTTON! **


	17. There's A Demon In My Closet

Chapter 15:

Leo orbed into Payton's bedroom.

"Oh my god! What the hell did you guys do to Payton?" Leo panicked

"Leo, Leo, calm down. Payton just passed out again, in the bathroom, and hit her head on the toilet and it started bleeding all over and Paige healed her and now we think a demon might have something to do with this and now we need your advice." Piper said all in one breath

"Whoa, Piper. That's a lot for a guy to handle all in one sentence. Now, let me see the bathroom." Leo demanded

"Okay, but be forewarned, it's pretty bloody." Paige warned

Leo walked into the bathroom that was still covered in blood.

"Oh my god! That all came from Payton?" Leo exclaimed

"Guilty as charge." Payton said from her bed

"Jeeze. And you have a hard head. That must have been some conk when you fell on the toilet." Leo replied

"Yeah." Payton said

"So, Leo, any ideas on the magical suggestion? Cause I'm starting to get worried that a demon might try to take over Payton or something." Piper commented

"Yeah. Like the Woogyman did to me that one time?" Phoebe asked

"Hey, you're not the only one whose been seduced by evil and become evil and stuff. We've all been through it." Prue said

"Yeah, but it happens to me the most." Phoebe argued back

They continued bickering until Payton decided she'd had enough. "Guys! Are you seriously arguing over who was taken over by evil more? That's pretty pathetic! I think we have a bigger issue here." She scolded

Phoebe and Prue looked at each other. "Sorry." They said

"Yeah, you should also be ashamed that you were scolded by your littlest sister" Piper commented, coming into the room

"Hey, I'm not that little. And by bigger issue, I was talking about the demon in my closet." Payton said

"What! There's a demon in your closet?" Prue exclaimed "How can you tell?"

"Because I can see him, duh!" Payton said

"Sweetie, your closet door is closed. How can you see through a door?" Piper asked

"I dunno. I just squint a bit and then I have a clear vision of him. He's trying to decide if he should go through with his plan or shimmer out. But he's not going to get a chance, because we're going to open the closet door and kill him." Payton replied

Her sisters just looked at her.

"Sweetie, I think you just got a new power." Prue said slowly

"Really? What?" Payton asked, still focused on the door. All of a sudden, she twitched her finger, and they heard a demon yelling "Aahhhhhh!" "Hey, I killed him! Cool!" Payton exclaimed excitedly

"Sweetie, I think your new power is x-ray vision or something like that." Prue explained

"Oh. Sweet. I wonder if it just works on stuff like walls." Payton contemplated

"I really don't know how it will work. We'll just have to treat it like any other new power and test it out." Prue replied

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other. "I want a new power too! That's not fair!" They said simultaneously

"Hey! You guys know the deal. Our powers come when the time is right. That's just the way it is." Piper said

Payton stuck her tongue out at her jealous sisters. "Ha!" She teased

"Hey, enough of that, missy. Now I'm going to open the closet door just to double check that the demon really is dead. It would be bad if he wasn't and we just left him in here while Payton is alone." Prue said, opening the door. She looked down and saw a pile of demon ashes.

"Yup. Looks pretty disintegrated to me." Piper commented, as the demon's ashes blew away

"Heh. That was pretty fun. It's kind of nice being able to kill demons without having to even move from my bed." Payton said

"Yeah, but don't let it get to your head. We still don't know exactly how your new power works, and until we do, we need to monitor it." Leo warned

"I know, I know. I just want to enjoy it now that I have it. But whatever. I'll be careful, I promise." Payton replied

"Sure, sure." Paige said

"I will! I always am, aren't I? And look whose talking, little miss act-on-instincts rather than consulting with her sisters and landing into trouble." Payton replied

"Alright, alright, enough you two. Payton, did you happen to get a good sense of what the demon looked like?" Prue asked

"Yeah. It was weird- it had blue diamonds on its arms, and an odd-looking tattoo thingy. I'm not really sure. And, it had one big blue diamond on its forehead. It was sort of creepy looking. It also had a necklace on with a weird design." Payton described

"Well, I found the necklace!" Paige said triumphantly

"Good, maybe we can scry with it later. It might help us if there are more that decide to come after us. It probably belongs to some kind of demonic cult or something." Prue replied "We should go look in the Book of Shadows."

"I can even bring the Book down here." Paige said

"Okay, why don't you call for it?" Prue said

"Book!" Paige called, holding out her hand. Nothing came

"Haha! Can't orb through solid objects, can you Paige?" Payton laughed

"Hey! I can too! It just seems to be too far away!" Paige replied "I'd like to see you try"

"Fine. Maybe with my new power I can do it." Payton commented "Book!" She called

The book came in blue orbs. Payton stuck her tongue out at Paige. "Ha! I did it!" She teased

"Not fair!" Paige argued

"Guys, enough with the arguing" Piper scolded

"But…" Paige began

"Enough! We need to figure out what this demon is before it attacks again, and we don't need you two constantly bickering and slowing us down!" Piper disciplined

"Hey! She started it!" Payton whined

"What did I say?" Piper asked

"Sorry." Payton said, looking down

**A/N: Phew! That was a pretty long chapter! I hope you liked it. I tried to make it longer than what I had been doing, and I had a few good ideas, so yeah. As always, please read and review!**


End file.
